The story of Mr Chair
by The Glitchy Gamer
Summary: This is how the person you know as Mr Chair lived his life before arriving in Brennenburg.
1. The life of James Chair

His name was James. Just a simple young boy. He was only seventeen at the time of 1910. He was British and had short, shaggy, un-cut dark brown hair that neatly fell over his eyes that were a bright and vivid colour of green, always full of life and adventure. They may have looked like that but on the outside he was just a simple teenager. He came from a very rich family and a fairly loving one too. His mother loved him dearly, as did his father but they were _**too**_loving. They kept him close at all times and insisted that he got tutored, they didn't want him going to school then coming back as a delinquent. He wanted friends, people to talk to.

You see, when he was a child, he was loud, messy and adventurous but over the years as he learnt that he wasn't even aloud to step outside his house without someone with him so his spirit faded. But no, that spirit decided to linger, it stayed there throughout his years until we came to the present day of his normal seventeen year old life.

Just at that moment he had been taking a break from his tutoring as he said he had a stomach ache. Lies. He didn't have a stomach ache, he just wanted out. So he had requested that he could leave to get some fresh air. So he wandered out into his large back garden, his garden being one of the very few places he was aloud to be alone in, past the rather large fountain to sit behind it, so anyone who looked out of their back door could not see him because of the fountain in the way. He wanted to enjoy at least a little bit of this day at least. It was his birthday, his seventeenth birthday, they didn't celebrate all too much but he wished they did.

Playing with the koi in the large expanse of the fountain, he didn't hear the footsteps approaching him. "Ahem." Came a voice from behind him, he quickly pulled out his hand and spun around on his heels from where he had been crouching and stood up rather quickly. He saw his father standing in front of him. A tall blonde man with bright green eyes and big, dark eyebrows. Yes, he was blonde, but he got his eyes from his father at least. And his accent of course. "Your mother and I have decided that because it is your birthday we will allow you to leave the mansion but to only go to the library down the street. You are aloud to stay there for as long as you like and we will send someone to come pick you up when you request it."

James nearly jumped for joy at what he was hearing. "Really? I can! I can really leave the mansion? ..Will I be on my own?" He asked cautiously, he hoped that he would be able to be on his own for once. To not have someone following him about.

"Yes, of course." His Father replied slowly, "We can trust you now that you are old enough. But you have to promise us one thing.." Trailing off, he slightly crouched to look his son dead in the eyes with possibly the most serious look James had ever seen. So, wanting to know what he meant he nodded as a reply. "You know the castle? The one just up the road opposite of the library? Castle Brennenburg? You cant ever go in there. _Ever. _It is a very dangerous place for a young boy like you and we wouldn't want anything to happen to you, would we?" His father said in a deep and serious tone. "No.." 'I didn't know it was so dangerous though..' He added as an afterthought.

After his father had told him about the rules of the library, not that he didn't know them already, he set off. His mother got one of their many butlers to draw up a carriage to bring him to the large library. He could easily walk there but his mother insisted as she thought he was too skinny and needed to put on weight so walking wouldn't help.

As the luxurious carriage came to a halt at the doors of the library and his butler helped him out of the booth and onto the hard gravel, he spun around to see the castle and as he was staring at it's beauty, he didn't notice the carriage drive away or hear the loud 'neigh's' of the horses. He shook his head to get out of his thoughts. 'No, father said I was here to read and learn. Im not aloud to go into that beautiful.. Castle.' Sighing, he turned around to finally entre the library.

If you have gotten this far, I hope you are enjoying this! If you are please leave a comment? I'd really like to know about any mistakes or any improvements I could make! ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ!


	2. The Libary

( The end of this chapter is rather rushed so it doesnt have as much detail as it did in the first paragraph's, ill edit it sooner or later though. I hope you enjoy! )

Hours have gone by, filling those hours with reading and finding new books, even finding an odd comic someone had drawn and had left it in the library. Besides James, the library was bare, there was no one to be seen. every now and then he might hear the flutter of the blue bird that had made it self at home in the library many years ago or hear the old building groan. There was only one problem though. From where he was sitting at a table right in the middle of the library on the first floor, there was a window in front of him. One that gave him a perfect view of the magnificent castle Brennenburg. "Wow.. " He muttered under his breath. "It doesn't seem dangerous.. Maybe I could just take a quick look? Im sure father wont find out.. and mother might not mind. This might count as learning, right?" He glanced down at the book in front of him and noticed that it was a architectural book. "Coincidence.. Nope."

So, with a bright smile on his face and his sense of adventure returning to him, he quickly stood up, grabbed his bag he had with him and ran to the enterance of the library to head out into the forest that stood around the castle. He was only half way though the forest until he came upon a large ditch with a huge broken tree branch laying in it. Around and on the tree, looked like, "Dried blood? Woah.. Nah, the rumours cant be true.. Alright, im pretty sure the castle is just up ahead." With that said, he kept running, not thinking about his mother or father, he didn't care what time it was as it was only about half ten in the morning. 'Maybe I should try and get back for lunch otherwise mother might get worried..' He thought to himself just as he was coming up to the castle guarded by giant gates, covered in vines and greenery. "Oh.. That cant be right, I thought I heard people say that there was workers in there? How do they get out?" With a sigh of defeat, he leant his back up against the gates. They creaked loudly and swung open, causing James to painfully, fall flat on his back.

"Ugh.. Ow.. Wait, what the-?" He pushed himself up off the ground and sat on his knee's, facing the castle, the entrance now wide open. "It opened? ..It opened!" Jumping up off of the gravel and mud covered ground, a huge grin appeared on his face, his sense of adventure fully returning, his heart racing at doing something he wasn't supposed to do. Taking a quick glance behind and around him to make sure no one could see him sneaking in -he thought he saw someone peaking from behind a tree but he just brushed it off- and began to walk up the path heading towards the entrance of the castle. "I cant believe im doing this!" He exclaimed to himself, excitedly as he finally reached the extravagant doors of Brennenburg. The doors were huge and much, much bigger than him with two giant door knockers in the middle of both gigantic doors. With much effort, he pulled the one on the right up off of the wood of the door and slammed it down, hearing the echo in the house.

When the doors didn't open after a long five minutes of waiting, he pushed the door to see if it would open and to his surprise it did. The doors groaning and creaking loudly, he was surprised that no one had come to see who was breaking in- He paused. "Im breaking in.. Im breaking into someone's home.." Glancing around with a paniced look unpon his face, he saw a huge sign to his right that read: 'LIBARY'. All thoughts of breaking in were immediately swiped clean from his mind as he practically ran to the door. You see, he was a big sucker for books and library's and he had heard that the library in the 'dangerous' and 'haunted' castle was **huge**. That it had _**hundreds **_if not_**millions**_of books so he had always wanted to venture into the castle only to see the books it held within.. Well, maybe to see some other things as-well, he did love the architecture of the house along with how big it was- he always loved big, long hallways he could run up and down, he would trace the worn patterns on the walls in his old house- But now that he had found the library he had always been looking for, In the perfect home no less, it was perfect. Even if his parents might find out, he will always remember this day.

As he entred the libary he gasped. "Woah.. This is.. Bigger than i expected." James quietly mentioned to no one. The door made the extravagant room look so small from the outside. All along the walls there were books and from the looks of it there was even whole other floor of books, he just couldnt contain his excitment. So as fast as he could he through the tall book shelves and stopped at one with a giant letter in a fancy font printed on the side: '**_B_**'. As slowly and as carefully he could, he pulled out an old book with the title '_**Brennenburg History.**_' and placed it on a table that was not too far from him, the dust flying everywhere. "This book doesnt seem to have been used in a while.." He told himself. Pulling out a chair, he stopped to look over it. The chair had dark, lucious brown legs made from a wood he couldnt tell with a forest-green felt pulled over the back and the seat. It may have only been a chair but he wanted to acknowlege everything.. But what he didnt notice as he sat himself down, were the two sets of eyes watching over him from a balcony.

"He **_seems_** to be a nice guy.. Why cant we just go down and talk? Ive heard he's British! You know how i love them Brit's- OW, HEY THAT HURT." The shorter, male American exclaimed in a hushed voice as the taller man elbowed him in his ribs.

"Be quiet! What if he hears us? ..And you can fullfil your weird fantasies later!" The taller, French male told the other in a whisper before coninuing. "Besides, we need to gain his trust before telling him about the- Mpph?!" A bandaged up hand was placed quickly over his mouth before the shorter man started to speak. "SHH! We're not supposed to speak of **'it'**, are we? ..Well thats what you always told me.."

"Fine, fine. For once you are right. We are not aloud to speak of _**'it'**_but still, shouldnt we gain his trust and _**then**_ tell him of whats going to happen to him?" In truth, the French man was worried of what would happen to James. They knew he was going to be arriving at the castle soon and they were trying their best to stop him but didnt even come close to stopping him. As much as the American man wanted to see James again -He had always said that he had met James before but no one believed him- He didnt want to see him get hurt by the curse.

The curse will take effect on a person when they enter the caslte. It can be random at times or it can be pin-pointed on something or someone. This time, to the two men's shock, it was random. The curse chose what ever the young boy took interest in and 'attatched' him to it. It made him relevant to the item he took the most interest in and for the poor boy, it was a chair. He wouldnt know when the curse would start or when it would end.

"Nah, I think we should just do- **THIS.**" The American man exlaimed loudly causing James to look up and see the two men and without another thought the American pushed a large pile of heavy books over the balcony and ontop of James, causing him to fall out of his chair and hit the wodden floor beneath him making him to pass out.


End file.
